Beware of the wolf
by Painthorses76
Summary: Helia got attacked by a wolf and he becomes a wolf .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the forest by Red Fountain

Helia is in the forest sitting againt a tree trunk painting when he heard noises coming from the forest near him he stops painting and puts down his papers brushes and paints Helia stands up and starts walking over slowly to where he heard the noises coming from but he didn't hear it anymore .

Helia is starting walking back over to were he left his paintings at when he heard a howl he stopped in his tracks and turned around to look and in the dark of the forest he sees two gold/yellowish eyes looking right at him Helia is standing still trying to figure out those gold/yellowish eyes and walking out from the dark part of the forest is a black wolf .

The black wolf stops and stands there putting the head down showing it's white teeth and starts growling at him Helia starts walking backwards slowly but the black wolf starts walking slowly toward him still growling at him Helia turns back around and runs away leaving his paintings there the black wolf runs after him.

Helia is running as fast as he can back to Red Fountain but the black wolf out runs him Helia uses his string gloves to try to hold back the black wolf from jumping on him the black wolf is to strong for the string gloves the black wolf yanked out of the strings and helia lost his grip the black wolf jumped on him knocked him on the ground and bit him Helia grunted holding and his shoulder from were the black wolf bit him at ( in the story Helia upgraded his glove to were he can tase anything ) Helia tased the black wolf but he only tased the black wolf so it can just get a shock and run awayThe black wolf did a loud yelp and run away Helia is still holding his hand on the bite mark from the black wolf he removed his hand to see it the bite mark it was deep bloody gruesome looking helia gets back up and walks back to Red Fountain.

Back at Red Fountain

Brandon says to the other specialists Sky, Riven, Roy, Timmy and the newest one in the group Manuel where is Helia at he's been gone for 2 hrs

Sky says I don't know he could be with Flora

Roy says he's not with Flora I'm talking to Aisha right now

Riven says who cares where he is at at least I don't have to see him sitting there doing his stupid paintings

Timmy says Riven!

Manuel says I think I seen him walking nto the forest with his paintings

Riven mumbles good he can paint his stupid drawings out there

Timmy heard Riven's mumble but he ignored it this time he knew he couldn't get Riven to listen

Helia walks back inside Red Fountain with his bloody hand on his shoulder Markus seen Helia's uniform all cut up and he seen his bloody shoulder

Markus says I'll go get your dad ( in this story Saladin is Helia's dad )

Helia says no take me to him

Markus says ok man

Helia and Markus walks to Saladin's office

Markus knocks on the door

Saladin says come in

Markus says your son is with me and he is hurt badly

Saladin says send him in

Helia walks into his dad's office

Saladin says son what happen

Helia says I was out in the forest painting when a black wolf attack and bit me I did my best I tased the black wolf with my glove and the wolf yelp and ran away and I'm sorry dad

Saladin says no need to apologize you tried your best

Saladin says let's get you to the infirmary

Back with the specialists

Sky says this is crazy Helia never takes this long out in the forest he usually is back in the room by now

Brandon says I agree with you on that Sky

Timmy says I got to say is Sky you're right

Riven says while laughing what is he red riding hood getting lost in the forest

Roy says this is not the time to be joking around Riven

Manuel says should we go look for him

Timmy say we should it's getting late and cerfew is soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the Infirmary

Saladin, Markus layed Helia on the bed Saladin tells Markus he can go back to his room the nurse is cleaning up the Helia's bite mark Helia grunts and screams loudly the nurse finishes up by wrapping his shoulder .

The nurse walks over to Saladin

Saladin says how is he ?

The nurse says Saladin he is fine right now but there is something I need to tell you

Saladin says what is it ?

Saladin says will my son be okay

The nurse says Saladin your son will be a wolf

Saladin says what do you mean

The nurse sayss If someone get bit by a wolf they will become a wolf on the next full moon

Saladin says there is any other way

The nurse says no

Saladin says Thank you

Saladin walks away

Back with the specialists

Sky, Brandon, Roy, Manuel, Timmy, Riven are out in the forest looking for Helia

Sky says Helia !

Brandon says Helia where are you at buddy !

Roy says Helia !

Riven says Helia !

Timmy says Helia !

Manuel says Helia !

Manuel says you guys looks over their by that tree

Timmy says those are Helia's paintings and supplies

Roy says but where is Helia

Brandon says you guys come here and check this out

Sky, Timmy, Manuel, Riven, Roy, ran over to Brandon

Brandon says look at this

Sky says those are wolf print tracks

Riven says so a wolf was here no big deal

The other specialists ignored Riven's rude behavior

Timmy says you guys come here take a look at this

Sky, Brandon, Roy, Riven Manuel ran over to Timmy

Roy says that is blood

Manuel says and Helia's glove

Sky says do you think the wolf attacked Helia ?

Timmy says that can be the logical reason for it

Brandon says but where is Helia at now

Riven says why don't you guys look by looking at this trail of blood from the forest back to Red Fountain

Timmy picked up Helia's glove and his paintings and supplies and carried them back into Red Fountain

Sky,.Brandon, Timmy, Manuel, Roy, Riven walks back to Red Fountain

Back in Red Fountain

Timmy says we need to go to Saladin and see if he knows what is going on

The specialists knocks on Saladin's door

Saladin says come in

The specialit's walks in

Saladin says what can I do for you boys

Manuel says do you know what happen to Helia

Roy says we in the forest and seen what happen

Saladin says Helia is in the infirmary

Sky says what happen to him

Saladin says Helia got bit by a wolf

Brandon says that explains all the blood we seen in the forest were Helia was at

Saladin says Helia will turn into a wold on the next full moon

Timmy says by my calculation from my search the next full moon will be tonight

Saladin says specialists go to the infirmary and get Helia out of there take and put him into one of the empty Dragon stalls and chain him down or try to do what you can to keep him tied down and once you got him tied down you all leave get away from him and come back inside because once when Helia's wolf transformation is fully completed himas a wolf will comeing after all of you and all of us

Roy says what are we going to do if he destroys and gets out of the stall when he's in wolf form

Saladin says we will keep him in another one

Saladin says after the first transformation he will be fine to come back inside

Saladin says someone will have to go to Alfea and keep Flora safe and the winx everything and I'll inform Faragonda letting her what is going on

Manuel says I'll go to Alfea and tell the winx what is going on

Saladin says Manuel stay at Alfea that will be our all of our best way to keep safe until after the next day we all will meet you there

Saladin says specialists except Manuel go get Helia now

Sky say yes sir

Brandon says yes sir

Timmy says yes sir

Riven says what ever

Roy says yes sir

Saladin doesn't have time to get on Riven for his behavior

Specialists left Saladin's office


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The infirmary

The specialists made it to the infirmary in time Helia transformation hasn't started yet Roy says Timmy how much more time do we have until the full moon

Timmy says not good guys we haven't got too long

Riven says I'll go get the chains from the ship

Riven's runs to the ships

Sky says ok meet us at the dragon stables Riven

Riven running down the hall and says gotcha man

Sky says the rest of us lets get Helia to the dragon stables

Back to Manuel

Manuel made it to his Leva bike

Manuel put his helmet on his is like the other specialists but his color is orange

Manuel got on his bike and left Red Fountain

Manuel was flying towards to Alfea

At Alfea

Mrs Fargonda along with Ms Griselda and the winx was out in the Alfea court yard waiting for everyone from Red Fountain to get here so they can welcome them all (except for Helia )

Stella says one of the guys from Red Fountain is here

Roxy sees the bright orange helmet

Roxy smiles and says it's Manuel

Roxy runs over to her boyfriend

Manuel lands

Manuel got off his bike and he was about to take his helmet off when Roxy knocks him on the ground

Roxy says I missed you babe

Manuel says I missed you too babe

Roxy takes his helmet off and they both kissed

Mrs Griselda cleared her throat loudly so that Roxy and Manuel can hear it

Roxy and Manuel stands back up both of their faces were blushing red

(Ms Griselda already knows what's going on Mrs Fargonda told her )

Ms Griselda says since you two have finished your making out scene now we need to get to the point of why you are Manuel

Manuel says I came here to tell the winx something important

The winx says what is it Manuel ?

Manuel says Helia got attacked by a wolf earlier today while he was out in the forest painting

The winx gasped

Flora is crying and says wh wh what happen to him

Manuel says he got bit by a wolf

Flora gasped

Flora says will become a wolf

Manuel says yes

Flora says Amarok is a wolf and he doesn't attack or bite anyone he's loveable to everyone

Manuel says the wolf that attacked Helia was a wild wolf

Flora says oh !

Flora starts crying again and ran back inside to her room

Amarok runs after Flora to comfort her

Manuel says I'm sorry I didn't mean to make her cry and run away

Bloom says you didn't do anything wrong Manuel

Aisha says she's is really touchy when it comes to Helia

Manuel says oh !

Bloom says Thank you for coming and letting us know what is happening

Musa says Flora will be fince once when she feels better

Tecna says she needs to be alone right now

Mrs Faragonda says Manuel go freshen up and I'll go set up a bed for you for the night

Stella says He is staying here ?

Mrs Fargonda says yes and so is everyone from Red Fountain the guys can't stay at Red Fountain when Helia has his first wolf Transformation

Roxy says why ?

Tecna says because once when Helia is fully a wolf during his transformation him as a wolf will go after everyone at Red Fountain and even here at Alfea

Mrs Fargonda says that is why we will be putting up a magical barrier once when everyone from Red Fountain is here

Mrs Fargonda says welcome to Alfea Manuel

Manuel says Thank you

Mrs Fargonda says I'll go let Saladin know you git here safely

Manuel says Thank you

Roxy says let's go Manuel

Roxy, Manuel holding hands left and went back inside Alfea


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the dragon stables

The specialists except riven,Manuel,Helia put Helia in a empty dragon stall and locked up the door

Brandon says where is Riven with those chains

Riven's says i'm right here you idiot

Riven came slowly flying inside of the dragon stables on his bike so he wouldn't scare the dragons and get in serious of trouble

Riven got off his bike took his helmet off and sat it down on his bike he grabs the chains and walked back over to the specialists

Roy says about time you got here

Riven says shut up

Timmy says let's not fight we don't have time for that

Sky says Timmy is right

Sky, Brandon, Roy, Riven grabs a chain

Timmy was telling them what they need to do

Roy says done

Brandon says done

Sky says done

Riven didn't say anything

Timmy says let's get out of here and to Alfea

Saladin told Timmy and the rest of specialists except Helia, Manuel to go to Alfea since everyone is out of Red Fountain and at Alfea while they were taking care of Helia

Timmy yells to Riven

Timmy says Riven !

Timmy says Riven !

Riven !

Riven yells back and says what !

Timmy says go to Alfea

Riven says why !

Timmy says because everyone is at Alfea no one is in Red Fountain

Riven says ok whatever

Riven puts his helmet back on gets on his bike and he starts revving his his and he yells back to the rest of the specialists except Helia, Manuel that he will meet them at Alfea

Sky,Brandon, Roy, Timmy yells back and says ok we will see you at Alfea

Riven left to go to Alfea

The specialists sedated dragons to go to sleep but all the dragons will be fine the next day

Sky put his helmet back on got on his bike and headed for Alfea

Brandon put his helmet back on got on his bike and headed for Alfea

Roy put his helmet back on got on his bike and headed for Alfea

Timmy put his helmet back on got on his bike and headed for Alfea

Alfea

Riven lands in the Alfea court yard he got off his bike took off his helmet and sat it down on his bike

Musa comes running over to him

Riven is standing there waiting for Musa to come to him

Musa wraps hers arms around Riven Musa looks up at him smiles and says I missed you Riven

Riven says I missed you too

Musa kisses Riven

Riven kisses her back

Musa, Riven apart from their kiss hold hands and walks back over to the winx

Sky lands in the Alfea court yard he got off his bike took off his helmet sat it down on his bike

Bloom comes running over to him

Sky is standing there waiting for Bloom to come to him

Bloom wraps her arms around Bloom looks up at him smiles and says I missed you Sky

Sky says I missed you too

Bloom Kisses Sky

Sky kisses her back

Bloom, Sky apart from their kiss hold hands and walks back over to the winx

Brandon lands in the Alfea court yard he got off his bike took off his helmet sat it down on his bike

Stella comes running over to him

Brandon is standing there waiting for Stella to come to him

Stella wraps her arms around Brandon Stella looks up at him smiles and says I missed you snookums

Brandon says I missed you too cupcake

Stella kisses Brandon

Brandon kisses her back

Stella, Brandon apart from their kiss hold hands and walks back over to the winx

Roy lands in the Alfea court yard he got off his bike took off his helmet sat it down on his bike

Aisha comes running over to him

Roy standing there waiting for Aisha to come to him

Aisha wraps her arms around Roy Aisha looks up at him smiles and says I missed you Roy

Roy says I missed you too

Aisha kisses Roy

Roy kisses her back

Aisha, Roy part from their kiss hold hands and walks back over to the winx

Timmy lands in the Alfea court yard he got of his bike he lost his balance and fell he got back up took his helmet off sat it down on his bike

Tecna comes running over to him

Timmy standing there waiting for Tecna to come to him

Tecna wraps her arms around Timmy Tecna looks up at him smiles and says I missed you Timmy

Timmy says I missed you too

Tecna kisses Timmy

Timmy kisses her back

Tecna, Timmy apart from their kiss hold hands and walks back over to the winx

Flora is the only winx left that doesn't have her boyfriend here

Flora looks at her friends with their boyfriends smiling looking at each other holding hands giving each other a peck of a kiss on the lips

Flora is happy for her friends

Flora watching her friends and their boyfriend together she starts tearing up

Flora crying and says Helia

Bloom, Stella, Musa, Aisha, Roxy, Tecna sees Flora crying they walk over to her

Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Roxy, Musa, Tecna hugs Flora altogether

Bloom says Flora don't cry we are here for you

Stella says yeah we are here for you Flora

Aisha says don't ever feel left out without Helia here

Musa says you got us

Roxy says yes you got us

Tecna says you are one of us you are a winx don't ever forget that

Flora stops crying smiles and says Thank you girls

Sky, Brandon, Roy, Manuel, Riven, Timmy walks over to Flora and their girlfriend

Sky, Brandon, Roy, Manuel, Riven, Timmy stands by their girlfriend and says to Flora you have us too


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the dragon stables

The full moon is finally out all the dragons are asleep Helia is chained down the transformation has started Helia is screaming grunting and in pain from the transformation Helia's hands is now claws Helia's eyes is now lighter blue Helia's nose is now big and longer Helia's teeth is now canine sharp white teeth Helia's ears is now bigger and pointed Helia's skin is now black fur Helia now has a black tail Helia has instead of two legs he has 4 black legs instead of Helia talking like a human he howls Helia breaks all 4 chains that tied him down Helia breaks down the stall door Helia as a black wolf he is really strong stronger then he was as a human Helia howls loudly and runs out of the dragon stables out into the night in the dark forest heading in the path to Red Fountain.

Helia gets to Red Fountain he finds a way into the school he looks for anyone that is out walking the halls but he doesn't see anyone next he checks the classroom no one is in the class room next he checks the weapons room no one is in the weapons room next he checks the armory room no one is in the armory room next he checks the cafeteria no one is in the cafeteria next he checks the kitchen no one is in the kitchen next he checks his dad'd office his dad isn't in his office next he checks for codatorta but he doesn't find him either next he checks all of the Red Fountain guys rooms but he doesn't find anyone in their rooms next he checks his friend's room his friend's aren't there Helia has check the whole school no one is in the school Helia then relized they are all at Alfea he runs out of Red Fountain Back into the night and into the dark forest.

Alfea

Mrs Fargonda and Saladin are talking to each other

Saladin says Helia should be transformed by now and checked the whole school at Red Fountain and should be on his way here

Mrs Fargonda says Saladin the magic barrier is up he won't be able to get in here

Saladin says I hope so

Mrs Fargonda says if he manages to weak or break the barrier then he will be able to get in here then all the fairies of Alfea and heros of Red Fountain will fight together as soon as Mrs Fargonda finished her sentence everyone heard a howl

Mrs Fargonda and Saladin looks over to the magic barrier and in the light the seen a black wolf with light blue eyes growling at all of us and is attacking the magic barrier

Helia

Helia is trying to get inside to Alfea where everyone is standing there watching him attacking the barrier he sees all of his classmates and all of the other Red Fountain guys and his friend's the specialists standing there in their fighting position with there weapons and armory ready for the fight next he sees al of the Alfea fairies standing their in their fairy outfits ready for the fight and he sees the winx in their fairy outfit ready for the fight with their fairy animals and their pixies next he sees his girlfriend Flora in her fairy outfit ready for the fight with her wolf fairy animal Amarok her pixie Chatta and he sees her eyes all puffy red and dried and wet tears stains on her cheeks from crying and her eyes are tearing up he sees Amarok looking at him growling next he sees his dad in his fighting position ready for the fight he was right next to Mrs Fargond, Ms Griffin, Ms Griselda Wizgiz, Polladium and they are in their fighting position ready for the fight


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

( in this story Helia as the black wolf light blue eyes he is so strong that he broke the magic barrier )

Alfea court yard

Flora sees Helia as a black wolf with light blue eyes and she starts tearing up

Flora says Helia quietly

Saladin says there he is

Mrs Fargonda says yes he is here

Mrs Fargonda says attention to all fairies of Alfea and all heros of Red Fountain Helia is here as a wolf

All fairies of Alfea see Helia as a wolf they gasp and start talking

All heros of Red Fountain sees Helia as a wolf and starts talking

The winx see Helia as a wolf starts talking to each other

Flora stands there looking at Helia and watching him with tears in her eyes

Saladin says heros get ready for a fight

The heros got their weapons and armory out and ready

Mrs Fargonda says fairies get ready for a fight

The fairies changed into their fairy forms

The winx are ready for a fight so are their pixies and their fairy animals

The winx says winx butterflix and the winx change into their fairy form

Flora says winx butterflix she changed into her fairy form

Helia

Helia is attacking the barrier when he heard more howling coming from behind him Helia looks behind him and seen that black wolf with gold/yellowish eyes that attacked him and bit him and turned him into a black wolf walking this way with a whole alot of other wolves with different colored furs he says that is his pack and he must be the Alpha but why did he come after me though he and the black wolf with gold/ yellowish eyes stopped and stood their looking at each other and the black wolf with gold / yellowish eyes looks back at his pack then back at Helia then the black wolf with gold / yellowish eyes and his pack walks towards Helia .

Alfea court yard

Mrs Fargonda says Saladin is their another wolf coming ?

Saladin says I believe so

Stella yells loudly so everyone in the Alfea court yard could hear her Mrs Faragonda look another black wolf but this one has gold/ yellowish eyes though

All the heros of Red Fountain all of Alfea fairies the winx Mrs Faragonda Saladin Codatorta and all of the other teachers sees the black with gold'/ yellowish eyes

Ronnie says look it's not just the black wolf with gold/yellowish eyes their is whole alot of other wolves with different colored fur walking out behind the black wolf with gold/ yellowish eyes

Saladin says that must be the black wolf with gold/ yellowish eyes pack and he must be the Alpha

Sky says but what does he want with Helia

Brandon says yeah why did he attack him and turned him into a black wolf with light blue eyes

Saladin says to Mrs Fargonda he must want him for something but I don't know what

Mrs Fargonda says yes I agree with you Saladin we will have to keep our eye on Helia when he is back in human form

Saladin says yes I'm sure the other specialists can keep an eye on him and inform me if anything happens

Mrs Fargonda says yes then I can inform the winx and Flora of what's going on too

But I don't know how much longer Flora can take knowing what Helia is now

Saladin says yes I agree with you Fargonda but she has the other winx girls her fairy animal her pixie the other fairy animals she had the other specialists and all of the Alfea fairies and all of the heros of Red Fountain you and I, Griselda, Griffin, Wizgiz, Codatorta, Polladium and all of the witches of cloud tower her mom dad and sister all to protect her help her and keep her safe

Mrs Fargonda says And Daphne,Thoren,Nex too


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Helia

Helia is watching the black wolf with gold/yellowish eyes and his pack walking more towards him he wants to know why they are here at Alfea with him are they going to help me the black wolf with gold/yellowish eyes and his pack all stopped surrounded the whole magic barrier with Helia they all were waiting for the black wolf with gold/yellowish eyes command the black wolf with gold/yellowish eyes started attacking the barrier and his pack followed Helia didn't want the other wolves to think he disapproved so he joined in attacking the magic barrier the barrier broke and they were able to go inside Alfea where everyone is at in the court yard.

Alfea court yard

Mrs Fargonda seen all of the wolves including Helia kept attacking the barrier

Mrs Fargonda says the magic barrier is going to break

Saladin yells heros get ready to fight

Mrs Fargonda yells fairies get ready to fight

Ms Griffin yells witches get ready to fight

Heros,fairies,witches are all ready to fight the wolves including Helia

The barrier busted

Mrs FaFargonda gasped

All the wolves including Helia started howling loudly and ran towards them

Red Fountain he is ran towards the wolves swinging and throwing shooting their weapons and armory

Alfea fairies yelling their powers and shooting them towards the wolves

Cloud Tower witches where doing the same thing like the Alfea fairies saying their powers

The wolves jumping on the heros the heros using the weapons towards the wolves getting them off them the other heros getting to the wolves before they got to them the wolves yelping from the weapons and armory and the fairies witches powers most of the heros are hurt but most aren't .

Bloom yells Sky look out

Sky sees a wolf that was just about to jump on him Sky threw his boomerang and hit the wolf the wolf yelp and ran off to somewhere else

Sky yells back to Bloom thanks Bloom

Bloom says welcome

Stella yells snookums look out

but Brandon didn't hear her Stella yells get power and hit a wolf that was going towards Brandon

The wolf yelps and went somewhere else

Brandon looks up at Stella and yells thanks cupcake

Stella yells welcome snookums

Flora yells don't hurt them they are just protecting Helia

Everyone yells Flora !

Roxy sees a wolf heading towards Manuel

Roxy uses her power and hit the wolf

The wolf went somewhere else

Flora doesn't want to hurt the wolves and Helia so she does her soft lightest attacks that won't hurt any of them

Musa sees that Riven doesn't see a wolf coming

Musa uses her best power and hits the wolf the wolf ran off

Aisha helps out Roy with a wolf but using her best Morphix power

Then Aisha sees Nex struggling with a few wolves around him Aisha uses her power to help Nex

Bloom sees her sister Daphne needs help she sends her best dragon power to help her out

Sky helps out his cousin Thoren with a wolf

Tecna sees Timmy is ruuning away and wolves were chasing after a running away Timmy

Tecna says her best technology power and sends it after those wolves

Timmy yells thanks Tecna

Tecna yells welcome Timmy

Flora sees Helia close to her Helia didn't want to hurt his girlfriend so he went somewhere else

Flora heart breaks

Flora says Helia

Flora goes back into Alfea to head to her room


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alfea

The fight between the heros, fairies, witches and wolves has ended

There was injured heros and injured wolves but none of it was severe

the fairies,heros,witches Mrs Fargonda,Saladin,Ms Griselda,Ms Griffin,WizGiz,Polladium,Codatorta, Daphne,thoren,Nex and the wolves were all tierd and exhausted from their fight

The wolves picked up their injured wolves and carried them away Helia as a black wolf with light blue eyes and the black wolf with gold/ yellowish eyes gave each other a nod and the black wolf with gold/ yellowish eyes left with his pack

The Red Fountain heros pick up their injured heros and took them inside the Alfea school to their infirmary to see nurse

The witches,fairies,heros cheered and yells it's finally over

Flora walks back out of the school to the courtyard

Flora sees Helia she walks up to him

Flora went down to his level

Flora says Helia

Helia walks up to Flora and nuzzled her face with his black fur and licks her face

Flora laughs and says Helia stop it

Flora eyes tears up and says don't ever forget about me or us or the girls or the specialists don't forget about Alfea or Red Fountain remember all of us I know that you know that I will find a new boyfriend and you will have yourself a wolf mate and pups but I will always love you Helia even though you are a wolf

Helia whines and licks her face

Flora laughs and knows Helia will always love her too

Helia walks over to the winx

Bloom,Stella,Roxy,Aisha,Tecna,Musa sees Helia coming to them

Bloom says HI Helia it's good to see you

Stella says Hi Helia it's good to see you

Aisha says Hi Helia it's good to see you

Roxy says Hi Helia it's good to see you

Musa says Hi Helia it's good to see you

Tecna says Hi Helia it's good to see you

Bloom says We will miss you Helia and good luck with the pack you will be in and don't forget everyone here

Helia leaves and walks to the specialists his friends

Sky,Brandon,Roy,Manuel,Riven,Timmy sees Helia walking towards them

Sky says Hey man it's great to see you you look awesome in your wolf form good luck out there with those other wolves

Brandon says hey man it's great to see you you look awesome in your wolf form good luck out there with those other wolves

Roy says hey man it's great to see you you look awesome in your wolf form good luck out there with those other wolves

Riven says hey man I know we always have our ups and downs with each other and I'm sorry but it's great to see you you look awesome in your wolf form good luck out there with those other wolves but let them push you around like I did

Manuel says hey man I know I haven't met you for long but I'm glad that we did met and became friends you look great as a wolf and good luck out there with those other wolves

Timmy says hey man its great to see you you look awesome as a wolf good luck out there with those wolves

Helia left his friends and walks over to his dad

Saladin sees Helia coming

Saladin smiles

Saladin says Helia it's great to see you my son

Saladin says I would give you a hug if I could but don't forget about me and everyone else here at Red Fountain we will always be your home if you ever want to come back you are always welcome back

Helia nods to his dad

Helia leaves and walks to Mrs Fargonda

Mrs Fargonda sees Helia coming to her

Mrs Fargonda says hi Helia it's good to see you it's nice to see your wolf form and I know your going to go with those other wolves but don't ever forget me and all of us Alfea is always your home too if you ever want to come back or come visit you are always welcome back

Helia nods

Helia leaves and walks over to Codatorta

Codatorta sees Helia coming

Codatorta says it's good to see you Helia good luck out there with those other wolves don't forget about everything I taught you at Red Fountain you was one of my best students that I had you will need it out there and good luck don't forget to come back and visit us at Red Fountain

Helia nods

Helia leaves and walks over to Daphne,Thoren,Nex

Daphne says Hi Helia it's good to see you you look great as a wolf thank you for everything you have ever did for us here and thank you for being their for the winx and my sister and thank you for being a good friend to her and the winx and you were a great boyfriend to Flora

Thoren says hey man good luck out there in the wilderness with those other wolves and you look great as a wolf

Nex says hey good luck out therekick those other wolves butts if needed too you look great as a wolf man

Helia nods

Helia leaves and walks back to Flora

Helia,stands there and looks at Flora

Flora sees Helia standing there looking at her

Flora smiles to him and she knows that Helia will always love her too Flora says go on go with the pack but don't ever forget about all of us and nake sure you come see and visit us

Flora starts crying but happy crying

Helia walks away from everyone in Alfea and is walking back more towards the forest

Helia turns around and looks at all the Alfea fairies Red Fountain heros Mrs Fargonda, his dad, Codatorta, the winx, the specialists, Flora, Mrs Griselda, Mrs Griffin and the Cloud Tower witches, Wiz Giz, Polladium one last time and he howled as a good bye to everyone and he turned around to the forest Helia sees the black wolf with gold/ yellowish eyes and the rest of the pack standing there waiting for him to return and go with them

Helia hears the whisper of the wind that is from Flora and she says goodbye Helia my love I will always love you and good luck out there don't ever forget about me and everyone here in Magix

Helia looks back to everyone at Alfea he stands in the grass where they can see him he looks up to the full moon and does a loud last howl to everyone their in Alfea and the black wolf with gold/ yellowish eyes and the other wolves in the pack looks up to the full moon and does a loud last howl to the new member of their pack the black wolf with light blue eyes to his friends over their at the Alfea school


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

( 16 YEARS LATER )

There are 12 Red Fountain Heros that is the next generation of the Specialists they are

Aramis, Athos, Porthos, Poseidon, Noel, Noah, D'Artagnan, Ryker, Ryder, Tom, Zane, Austin, Kocoum

Aramis - Has blonde hair and blue eyes ( he looks like Sky abd has the same hair as Sky in season 5 -7 on the show but he has Bloom's eye color )

Athos- Has red hair and blue eyes ( he looks like Bloom with the hair color but he has Sky's long hair from season 1-4 on the show and he also has Sky's eye color )

Porthos- Has Brown hair and Brown eyes ( he looks exactly like Brandon except he has Stella's light skin color )

Poseidon- Has bright blonde hair and blue eyes ( he looks exactly like Roy but has Aisha's eyes )

Noel- Has Navy Blue hair and Hazel eyes ( He looks lexactly like Nex but has Flora's tan skin )

Noah- Has Honey Brown Blonde hair and Jade eyes ( He looks exactly like Flora but has Nex's skin color )

D'Artagnan- Has Dark Pink Blonde hair and dark purple eyes ( He looks exactly like Roxy )

Ryker- Has Blackish Blue hair and Violet eyes ( He looks like Musa but has Riven's eyes )

Ryder- Has Magenta hair and Blue eyes ( He look like Riven but has Musa's eyes )

Tom- Has Pink hair and Teal eyes ( He looks like Tecna he doesn't have glasses )

Zane- Has Pale Blonde hair and Amber eyes ( He looks like Daphne)

Austin- Has Dark Brown Light Brown hair and Coral Blue eyes ( He looks like Thoren )

Kocoum- Has long Black hair and Blue eyes ( He looks exactly like Helia )

Alfea

There are 9 Alfea fairies that is the next generation of the winx they are

Serena- Has Blonde Red hair and Blue eyes ( Bloom and Sky's daughter )

Illiris- Has Golden Blonde hair and Golden Brown eyes ( she looks exactly like Stella but has Brandon's tan skin color )

Lemmy- Has dark Brown hair Dark Grey eyes ( She looks like Aisha but has Roy's eyes )

Desiryee- Has Navy Blue Honey Brown Blonde hair and light Hazel eyes ( she has a mix between Flora and Nex and has Nex's eyes )

Phylla- Has Strawberry Blonde hair and olive green eyes ( She looks like Manuel )

Sonna - Has Blackish Blue Magenta hair and blue eyes ( she is a mix between Musa and Riven and has Musa's eyes )

Lithia- Has light brown orange hair and Hazel eyes ( she looks exactly like Timmy and she has glasses too )

Nissa- Has Dark Brown Light Brown pale Blonde hair and Coral Blue eyes ( she is a mix between Thoren and Daphne and has Thoren's eye color )

At Red Fountain

Saladin is at the arena talking to the everyone

Saladin says welcome back boys how was your summer I have 12 new guys that is starting Red Fountain today

Saladin yells boys quiet !

All the Red Fountain guys shut their mouths and listen to him

Saladin says Athos

Athos walks in the arena and stands next to Saladin

Saladin says This is Prince Athos of Eracklion and Domino the son of Sky and Bloom and the brother of Aramis and Serena nephew of Queen Daphne and King Thoren

Saladin says Poseidon

Poseidon walks in the arena and stands next to Saladin

Saladin says This is Prince Poseidon of Andros the son of Aisha and Roy and the brother of Lemmy

Saladin says Ryker

Ryker walks in the arena and stands next to Saladin

Saladin says This Prince Ryker of Melody the son of Musa and Riven and the brother of Ryder and Sonna

Saladin says Zane

Zane walks in the arena and stands next to Saladin

Saladin says this is Prince Zane of Domino the son of Daphne and Thoren and the brother of Austin and Nissa nephew of Queen Bloom and King Sky

Saladin says Aramis

Aramis walks in the arena stands next to Saladin

Saladin says This is Prince Aramis of Eracklion and Domino the son of Sky and Bloom and the brother of Athos and Serena nephew of Queen Daphne and King Thoren

Saladin says D'Artagnan

D'Artagnan walks in the arena stands next to Saladin

Saladin says This is Prince D'Artagnan of Tir Nan Og the son of Roxy and Manuel and the brother of Phylla

Saladin says Kocoum

Kocoum walks in the arena stands next to his grandfather

Saladin says This is Kocoum the son of Helia and Nakoma and my grandson

Saladin says Ryder

Ryder walks in the arena stands next to Saladin

Saladin says This is Prince Ryder of Melody the son of Musa and Riven the brother of Ryker and Sonna

Saladin says Noah

Noah walks in the arena stands next to Saladin

Saladin says This is Prince Noah of Linphea the son of Flora and Nex and the brother of Noel and Desiryee

Saladin says Austin

Austin walks in the arena stands next to Saladin

Saladin says This is Prince Austin of Domino the son of Daphne abd Thoren and the brother of Zane and Nissa the nephew of Queen Bloom and King Sky

Saladin says Porthos

Porthos walks in the arena stands next to Saladin

Saladin says This is Prince Porthos of Solaria the son of Stella and Brandon and the brother of Illiris

Saladin says Noel

Noel walks in the arena stands next to Saladin

Saladin says This is Prince Noel of Linphea the son of Flora and Nex and the brother of Noah and Desiryee

Saladin says Thomas

Thomas aka Tom walks in the arena stands next to Saladin

Saladin says This is Prince Thomas of Zenith the son of Tecna and Timmy and the brother of Lithia

All the Red Fountain guys claps

Saladin says everyone is dismiss and head to class

At Alfea

Mrs Fargonda says welcome back girls how was your summer we have 9 new girls that is starting Alfea today

Mrs Fargonda says Girls quiet please

All the Alfea fairies are quiet and are listening

Mrs Fargonda says Phylla

Phylla walks out in the court yard stands next to Mrs Fargonda

Mrs Fargonda says This is Princess Phylla of Tir Nan Og the daughter of Roxy and Manuel and the sister of D'Artagnan

Mrs Fargonda says Nissa

Nissa walks out in the court yard stands next to Mrs Fargonda

Mrs Fargonda says This is Princess Nissa of Domino the daughter of Queen Daphne and king Thoren and the sister of Zane and Austin and the niece of Queen Bloom and King Sky

Mrs Fargonda says Desiryee

Desiryee walks out in the court yard stands next to Mrs Fargonda

Mrs Fargonda says This is Princess Desiryee of Linphea the daughter of Flora and Nex and the sister of Noel and Noah

Mrs Fargonda says Serena

Serena walks out in the courtyard stands next to Mrs Fargonda

Mrs Fargonda says This is Princess Bloom of Domino and Eracklion the daughter of Queen Bloom and king Sky the sister of Athos and Aramis the niece of Queen Daphne king Thoren

Mrs Fargonda says Lemmy

Lemmy walks out in the court yard stands next to Mrs Fargonda

Mrs Fargonda says This is Princess Lemmy of Andros the daughter of Aisha and Roy the sister of Poseidon

Mrs Fargondasays Illiris

Illiris walks out in the court yard stands next to Mrs Fargonda

Mrs Fargonda say This is Princess Illiris of Solaria the daughter of Stella and Brandon the sister of Porthos

Mrs Fargonda says Lithia

Lithia walks out in the court yard stands next to Mrs Fargonda

Mrs Fargonda says This is Princess Lithia of Zenith the daughter of Tecna and Timmy the sister of Thomas

Mrs Fargonda says Sonna

Sonna walks out in the court yard stands next to Mrs Fargonda

Mrs Fargonda says This is Princess Sonna of Melody the daughter of Musa and Riven the sister of Ryker and Ryder

All the Alfea fairies starts clapping

Mrs Fargonda says you all are dismiss and everyone head to class


End file.
